dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramia
Ramia (AKA Empyrea and Great godbird, formerly Lamia) is a character in the Dragon Quest game series who is a gigantic bird-like creature with the power to travel between worlds. Appearance In her first appearance, she is depicted as a gigantic bird-like being of godly majesty and grace, resembling a white peacock. In Dragon Quest VIII, Empyrea is shown as a mauve eagle with trailing tail-feathers and two long quills extending from the back of her head. Her eyes are a deep green with black pupils. Personality Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest III When first encountered at the Leiamland shrine, Ramia is only an egg being guarded by a pair of twin sisters. In order to hatch the egg, the Hero and his/her party must gather the six orbs from around the world and place them on pedestals surrounding it. Once hatched, Ramia serves as the series' first aerial transportation, allowing access to such places as Baramos' castle and the Dragon Queen's castle in the central continent. However, Ramia cannot travel to Alefgard, nor can she land where the player cannot walk, such as high mountains and bodies of water. The theme that plays while riding Ramia is Heavenly Flight. Speaking to her attendants after her hatching reveals that Ramia is a servant of the Goddess and will only allow those pure of heart to ride upon her, cementing the Hero's destiny as a savior. The twins further state that Ramia has incarnated many times in the past, aiding heroes in times of crisis. Dragon Quest VIII Empyrea instructed the seven sages to craft the Godbird Sceptre that later became the seal for Rhapthorne. When Rhapthorne attempted to open the gate between the World of Light and the World of Darkness, Empyrea used all her power to seal the gate, which subsequently made her lose the ability to cross between worlds. Her shadow in the World of Light creates a portal to the World of Darkness called the "Dark Eye". Empyrea's first encounter with the party was when they traveled to the World of Darkness in search for her advice. There they discovered that her egg was threatened by a monster called Gemon, and thus she has been forced to attack the nearby village of Empycchu. The party agreed to infiltrate the Godbird's Eyrie where the egg was being kept hostage, but during the battle to recover it, Gemon, realizing that Empyrea betrayed him, sacrificed himself to destroy the egg. Empyrea's child, who died before hatching, appeared as a spirit and decided to aid the party in their quest, bestowing them the power to fly. This allows them to reach places in their world inaccessible by land or sea. Empyrea plays a major role in the game's final battle. Not only does she recover the Godbird's sceptre, allowing the party to invoke the power of the seven sages' spirits to break the barrier protecting Rhapthorne, but she also carries them on her back throughout the entire fight. Following Rhapthorne's final defeat and death, Empyrea carriesthe party back to Trodain Castle, where King Trode and Princess Medea are waiting for them. Afterwards, she prepares to depart for another world. When Trode asks her about the curse, she tells him that, with Rhapthorne gone, he, Medea, and Trodain will return to normal shortly. Trode then tells Empyrea to take care, but then takes it back, stating that he should not be telling a god to take care. Empyrea reveals to the group that she is not a god, nor is Empyrea her real name, revealing that it was the name given to her by the seven sages and that her real name is Ramia. She then bids farewell to everyone and leaves for another world, with her child following right behind her. Side Games Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Ramia is not normally available in the game, being given away as part of a Nintendo Power contest during the game's debut year. Since this contest has ended, cheating devices and ROM hacks are the only way to gain access to the phoenix. She learns Multiheal, Zing, and MPass naturally. ''Joker Empyrea makes an appearance in Joker; once available through WiFi. Obtaining her is impossible unless the player uses a cheating device like Action Replay. Joker 2 Empyrea makes her return in Joker 2 as a character heavily involved the main story. After the player defeats the boss of Cragravation, Empyrea appears and, in her golden bird form, comes forth to talk to the player, Melonie, and Captain Mayday. After hearing their plight, she initially tells them that escape is impossible, for she serves only one master. However, she notices the Mysterious Medal in the player's possession and immediately agrees to aid them, so long as they awaken the Great One. Once the player succeeds in reawakening the Great One, and talking to Rory Bellows, the player and the crew escape the island on her back, and take part in the True Monster Scout Challenge at the nick of time. Aside from this appearance, Empyrea is key in two monster recipes; Orochi and Great Godbird. Synthesizing her with Wormonger, Bjorn, and Missing lynx result in Orochi, whereas Great Godbird requires her to be fused with a Dragovian lord. The player does not need to worry about using Empyrea or the four other giants freely, as they respawn after being synthesized away into different monsters. Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Ramia appears alongside her Empyrea design, and both can be in the same party. She is a rank SS, size-three monster, and was available in 2012 via a limited distribution through Mcdonalds fast food restaurants in Japan along with Captain Crow. One year later, the monsters were made available in-game through an official update patch. Dragon Quest Heroes She first appears following the defeat of Velasco, where she rescues Luceus, Aurora, and their companions from the destruction of Nexus Island. After taking them to Arba Castle, she reveals that she was the one who brought Yangus, Jessica, and the others to Arba to stop Velasco and Shadroth. Gallery Empyrea.jpg DQMJ2 - Empyrea.png|Ramia's artwork for ''Joker 2. DQMTW3D - Ramia.png|Ramia's artwork for Terry's Wonderland 3D. Trivia *The twins who accompany Ramia in both of her main series appearances are a reference to the faerie-like attendants of Mothra known as the Shobijin. Both sets wear clothing reminiscent of Pacific Islanders, speak on behalf of a divine being, talk in unison, and pray for the hatching/manifestation of their holy one. Mothra herself is mentioned by Yuji Horii as a part of his trivia quiz in the developer's room ending of Chrono Trigger. *Although Ramia does not make an appearance in Dragon Quest XI, Her flight theme is used for Cetacea once the holy whale receives Her armour in Act III. Voice actresses *Eri Goda (Japanese) *Jessica Martin (English) Other languages es:Ramia/Empyrea Category:Bird family Category:Dragon Quest III characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below characters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy characters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below NPCs